Sanitized
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: (01) Life on the surface is all but perfect for the newest agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Did I say all but. I meant everything is perfect... for now. Although still suffering from her fuzzy memories, she learns more about herself; some of it not pleasant, and more about this strange new world... someone wants to exploit her experiences to achieve their goal.
1. Darkness

Darkness.

Where am I?

Darkness.

Nothing.

Warmth?

A heavenly jingle plays with it.

Where am I?

I try to move.

I can….

But I feel like something is keeping me.

I try to move again.

I fall.

"Ah!" My eyes open. I glance around the unfamiliar room in panic, right, right, this isn't the metro. I take another glance around the room, its filled with old posters of the Squid Sisters, old sub and special weapon cans, different variations of hero styled weapons and armor, a few dressers, cabinets, and trunks filled with gear, and finally a concerned figure standing at the door.

"8?" The figure asks."You okay?"

"Huh?" I take another glance at the figure. "Oh, I'm fine 3."

"8," She starts again. "You know I can barely understand Octarian."

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'm fine." I explain to her. "I'm just used to talking to Captain Cuttlefish in Octarian…"

The Inkling looks at me with concern in her mismatched eyes. Her eyes weren't always mismatched, both of them used to be a vibrant orange of 3's favorite ink color. But since she got hijacked by Tartar, the goo it used to control her was placed on the right side of her face. When I shot off the goo, it left a messy green and blue blotch scar on that side of her face, and it seems to have permanently changed her eye color too.

"Okay, if you say your fine I'll take your word for it." She turns around to leave out of the room, "Just so you know, I think it would be a good thing for us to talk to Pearl and Marina early today before they start the news, as we can't have you walking around with that crop top and skirt. Or as the 4s would put it. 'WE GOTA GIT YA SOME FRESH KICKS!' I still can't believe they do that." She shakes her head with her eyes closed. "So you up for some shopping and talking to an old superior again?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay then. So if you want to get something to eat we can stop by Crusty Sean's food truck on our way to the 'Off the Hook' studio."

"REALLY 3!" I jump up, eyes wide open with glee.

"Heh, yes really," She starts to exit the room. "Also 8, my name's Alani."

A name, I don't remember mine. Maybe Marina can help me with one. As I sit on Alani's bed my thoughts are broken by her yelling.

"AZUL!"

"WHAT NOW!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CAPE!"

"I put it in the washer. Along with your other set of hero armor."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I. put. It. In. The. Washer."

I hear the sound of a special being ready after hearing a can being opened. "Was that a bad thing to do…?"

"REALLY BAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!"

"NO, NO, NO, YOU CAN'T USE THAT!"

"WATCH ME! KRAKEN TIME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

And 3 says she can't stand the 4s. Where as she can barely stand her own brother.


	2. Revelations

So after Alani ravaged the apartment in pursuit of Azul, I exited her bedroom to find the kitchen and living spaces covered in orange ink. With a smiling female sibling holding what seems to be a dazed brother in his squid form. All dressed up in her hero gear and cape. "Uh, can we go now?" I ask taping my index claws together nervously

"Sure," She sets down her dazed sibling and walks towards the door. She turns back to me as I'm eyeing her brother. "Oh him, he's been through worse scenarios," I look at her skeptical of her statement. "Trust me, being surrounded by three Octosnipers and Octommanders is worse that what I gave him."

[-]

"YO 8!"

"AH" I jump into my octo form and hide behind Alani's legs.

"Pearl, don't do that to her. She's still jumpy." Marina crouches down towards my level and looks at me. "You can come out if you want to, Pearl isn't going to bite you."

"Okay," I transform back into my octoling form still behind the shorter agent. "Uh, Marina?"

"Yes 8?"

"Can I, uh speak to you, uh, um, alone?"

"Pearlie, we'll be in the back room for a bit."

"Sure, fine with me. I'll just talk to 3 here."

"It's Alani actually."

"Huh Orange." Murmured Pearl as Marina and I walk towards the back room.

Upon entering said room, Marina hits the light switch eliminating the darkened room. Spread across the room were turntables, speakers, some kind of scaffolding, platforms, and a whole bunch of different lighting equipment. My face turns from nervously shy to wowed instantly, giggles start to arise from Marina. "Yeah, wow, this is where we keep 'Off the Hook's' splatfest stage." She guides us to a clearing in the room.

"So before you ask me anything, do you mind if I ask you somethings?"

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"Okay," She takes a look at the floor before looking back at me. "Do, you remember how old you are?"

"It's a bit hazy, but I think I'm 17 or 18. Why?"

"Hold on, just let me ask you these questions and I'll explain why."

"Okay"

"Do you remember your occupation?"

"I think it was footsoldier."

"Position?"

"I think it was ultra elite training…. So I think direct frontline." I start the look down at the floor, Marnia's eyes widen.

"When did you start your training?"

"Uh, after I came out of the research lab… so, maybe when I was eleven."

"H-how, h-how."

"How what?"

"I do not wish to be rude, but, how are you alive…"

"What?"

"The ultra elite program, Project UE-1," She looks away and starts staring at the splatfest stage pieces. "It was a program that was introduced after the Flooders were constructed. The program was to make a kind of Octoling that was stronger, faster, and better than that of the previous generation. Now with any kind of request it was approved by Octavio himself. From the reports that were handed though the development team, he request 25 of your kind for a test run. To see how you would perform and who knows what else. Now unlike the other octolings born and raised, you all, were, in incubation tanks. I know this because my station was the floor above the Project UE-1 floor." She looks back towards me with visible sadness.

"Sadly, many subjects being incubated died during the child stage. Something about the body not being able to properly function and other things. Before I left, 4 years ago, I learned that 23 of the 25 subjects had perished. You and another being the ones whom survived past the others. When Octavio received this news, he ordered the project terminated. He said it was a waste of valuable resources that could have been used elsewhere . The lab floor was immediately emptied, all paperwork regarding your existence and purpose destroyed or locked up. But it seemed that a group kept you and the other around, maybe to see if you would survive, and here you are, very much alive.

Normally whenever a project falls through everything is destroyed, including the subjects. So by you being here, means that, well. The project was indeed completed. And done Entirely behind Octavio's back. On a slightly happier note, I'm guessing that's how you completed all those tests."

"I-I-I'm supposed to be dead?"

"By Octarian project termination law, yes."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry 8, I didn't truly wish to come down this lane, but, one thing did lead to another."

"It's fine, I didn't know any of that anyway…." I start to look down towards her more.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"8?"

" … … "

"8 ar-."

"I'm fine okay."

"If you say so 8," She grabs me by the shoulders causing me to look back up. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I, uh, I was wondering if you could help me with a name…"

"A name?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember your name still?"

"No, it was always E-1"

"Oh, sure I can help you with a name." She lets me go and we head over to a computer set up on a turntable.

"So what kind of name do you want. Like Alani's name means orange, do you want something like that?"

"Sure." I exclaim and Marina starts to type away to a name website.

"Here you are, take a look. I'll go and get Alani and Pearl."

She makes her way from the computer and starts to walk back to the back room entrance, I hear it open and immediately hear. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ORANGE JUICE!'

"I SEE NO REASON WHY IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL!"

"BIG DEAL, I'LL SHOW YOU A BIG DEAL!"

"COME AT ME YOU GREMLIN!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Pearlie NOOO" Came Marnia's plea.

3 and Pearl sure do have a temper.


	3. Startled

"Remind me again no never leave you two alone next time."

"Eh fine by me, I used to Callie getting upset with me." Alani folds her arms while sporting another band-aid on her cheek.

"Anyway, enough with me and 3, what did you and 8 talk about."

"It's Alani while I'm not on a mission….."

" Oh, 8 and I had a little chat about something she was a part of, but she just asked about a name."

"A name!? What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"She said that she never had a proper name before. Which is weird as every Octarian Octoling and soldier does have a name, regardless of status." Marina explained.

"That settles it! Out of my way," Pearl gently pushes Alani and Marina out of her way and proceeds to walk towards the backroom door promptly kicking it inwards when she nears it. "HEY 8! I GOT THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOU!"

"AH!" Was what all three cephalopods heard when Pearl called out along with clattering of several objects being dropped and tossed during said yelp.

"8!" Called out Marina and Alani and started to make way towards where Marina left her, Pearl running after them.

They arrive at the station where Marina had left 8 to fish Alani and Pearl from the front room. Upon their arrival they find the whole station once somewhat organized-now left in complete disarray. Papers, notebooks on the floor, the computer and turntable knocked over and slightly damaged. But the cephalopod in question isn't seen. "8?" Marina called as she scanned the messy floor.

"HEY 8 WHERE'D YOU GO?"

"Pearlie, don't yell please. We're still inside."

"FOUND HER!" Alani called from several Isles away.

"Huh?" Was the idols only words when agent 3 called.

"3 where is she?" Asked Marina as soon as the idols regrouped with 3.

"Up there." She points towards the top of the shelving units directly in front of them.

Both idols look towards where 3 had indicated and sure enough, on the top shelf, was a pink octopus tightly hugging the equipment that laid with her.

Pearl spoke up breaking the confused tension within the atmosphere. "So, how did she get up there?"

Both inklings hear what sounds like 8 speaking but they cant understand what is being said until Marina speaks up.

"You what?"

More octarian. "You sure?"

Another response.

"Ok. Can you get down by yourself?"

8 doesn't respond right away, instead she looks around her trying to decipher a way down. After evaluating her situation she shakes her head.

"Alani could you go and get the lift please."

"Does it look like I know how to use a hydraulic lift?"

"Yes."

"You say like you know it's true. Where did you find this out?"

"Callie told me."

"Of course she did. Fine I'll get your stupid lift."

"She's got some edge to her huh. I'm liking her already."

"You were just hitting her a few moments ago in the other room."

"That's old news 'Renia." Pearl turns away looking up and down their current isle.

"If you say so Pearl."

"HEY 3! THE LIFT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND!" Yelled Pearl in the back room after looking around for a bit, causing 8 to get startled once again shaking the shelves.

"Pearl, what's gotten into you? You rarely yell before we start anything."

"Don't know, just reading the teleprompter."

"What teleprom-"

"If you two are done, I'd like to head to the canyon before the daily rush starts."

Both idols look toward the voice and find 3 standing there with 8 standing directly behind her.

"How. What."

"She came to the other side and told me to jump..." Spoke 8.

"Ah okay."

"Ok, since we have everything settled, we need to head out before the news airs too." Marina informed the group.

The group then makes their way back out of the room walking past the messy section caused by 8's quick panic. "I'm sorry." Apologize 8 as they passed the mess.

"Sorry for what 8?"

"For breaking your table and computer."

"It's fine 8, we're Octarian. We like technology I enjoy repairing things too."

"Octa."

"Hm"

"Octa."

"Your name?"

"MHM." The newly named cephalopod confirmed, a smile breaking out of her beak.

"I like it." The grin still proment on Octas face.

The group reach the newsroom just as the morning rush started trickling in. Alani and Octa turn towards the idols at the exit of the studio.

"Well I think that this was an interesting adventure to start the morning." Spoke 3.

"Oh 8, before I forget. I transferred some funds of cash to an account that I made for you last night, I also may have hacked the system to give you a level of 18-almost 19-so you can get some fresh gear," Marina hands Octa her Deca Tower Id card and her cash card. "My way of saying welcome to Inkopolis."

"Thank you Marina!" Octa exclaims as she jumps Marina for a hug.

"You're welcome Octa."

"MARINA! PEARL! COME ON, WE ARE ON IN 10!"

"Well, we better go, we don't want Greg snapping at us again."

"The dude needs to take a chill pill. Like seriously, is there a time where he doesn't boss everyone around?"

"MARINA! PEARL! NOW!"

"Well, bye 3! Bye Octa!" Pearl called as she grabbed Marina's wrist and took off. "GREG CHILL OUT!"

"Ahhh, Pearlie! Stay safe you two!" Marina called out before she was swept towards a dressing room.

"Come on Octa. Let's head to Octo Canyon, we'll get you some gear before we head home."

"Okay."

I like this 'Promise Land'. Much better than life in the domes.


	4. Cuttlefish Cabin

After several hours of walking and swimming in the ink filled entrance pipe to the canyon, we exit directly in front of cuttlefish cabin. "I see that Marie redecorated while we were gone."

"What do you mean?" Agent 8 asked the veteran agent.

"Well when I joined, there wasn't any deconations on it. Just maps, old lanterns, a bunch of stuffed zapfished replicas inside, and an old phone."

"Oh. The phone doesn't talk does it?"

"Nope, its busted, Capt'n just keeps it around for some reason."

"So the Great Zapfish savior returns. Have you returned to mock me once more?" Came a muffled voice from behind them.

"Hm?" Both agents turn around towards the voice.

"Managed to escape and to be returned back to the same snowglobe from 2 years ago? Huh Octavio?" Alani sassed back.

"..."

"See 8. All high and mighty when in his Octobot King booth, but when trapped in a broken snow globe, not high and mighty at all."

"..."

"See."

"I saw the fight…."

"What do you mean 8." Asked Agent 3.

"When you fought him the first time. You used the Inkzooka on the final sunglass rocket bomb."

"Oh that fight. Yeah, that fight was harder than his fight against Agent 4," Alani turns to the snow globe. "REALLY! You fight me all over the map, use octotorpedoes, troop spawn pods, your fists, the octomissle with sunglasses, and a KILLER WAIL LAZER!" She starts to accusingly tap on the glass. "BUT 2 YEARS AFTER THAT you fight 4 in the SAME spot, your fists, Callie decorated octotorpedoes, suction and regular splat bombs, octoball geysers, and a charging ink shower! Talkin about Octostomp fight difficulty!"

"... 8 was it? Please restrain your friend back before she breaks the glass."

"Huh?" Octa takes a look back at Alani and starts to notice cracks forming from where she was furiously tapping. "Oh, okay." And she starts to hold back the angry agent from the glass.

"As much at I wish to escape, this globe that is, I have no reason as to leave. To be honest it is less stressful to say here, rather than organize panicked soldiers and octolings."

"You're lucky you are in a globe right now."

"... Now if you are done with your useless rant little 3, I would like to ask your friend 8 something."

"As long as you don't harm her."

"... As you wish little 3. 8 come here please, just a little bit towards the globe please."

"Uh…. um…."

"Go ahead Octa, I'm right behind you." Alani reassures the nervous octoling as she steps forwards.

"... I don't understand." Octavio exclaimed after looking at 8 for a few moments.

"What don't you understand Octavio?" Questions Agent 3

"Your friend here, shouldn't be here."

'What do you mean by that."

"Project termination law…." Spoke 8.

"What?"

"Your friend shouldn't be alive little 3."

"What!" Came 3 and a few other voices. Turning around Cuttlefish and the sisters were standing there slack jawed in surprised at what the enclosed Octarian leader had stated.

"Explain yourself before 3 breaks your enclose old friend, she has been getting defensive around 8 recently, " Capt'n Cuttlefish informs the enclosed octopus. "Caillie if she charges the globe, tackle her." He whispers to the granddaughter, she nods in acklogalement.

"Project UE-1, in short, new breed of octolings, with the sole purpose to follow any command or whatever. The project was a huge waste of valuable resources and valuable time, as I was informed, 23 of the 25 expected subjects died during the child stage. I had ordered the project terminated several months before little 3 here started her first kettle for a zapfish." Octavio looks towards Octa.

"What project termination law is exactly, is when a project gets shut-down, everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING about the project is to be either locked up, destroyed, and any live subjects are to be terminated. Harsh I know, but I am running a military and war force operation. Looking at young 8 here, it appears that someone, or many scientists on the project disobeyed the law, probably that crazy one. Not that I matters now, she is alive, which means that there is a high probability that 8 here has a brother or sister. Whom of which I know nothing about, I didn't even know they were alive.

So there you have it, I have explained myself, now leave me alone." The leader turns around in the globe away from the audience standing in front of it.

"Oh, uh, let's head into the cabin before the 4's show up and start asking why we are crowding him. They harass him enough as it is." Marie suggested to the group as Callie gave 8 a hug. " I'm sorry."

'Sorry for what ma'am? You didn't do anything?" Spoke 8 embracing the hug.

"I know, I just feel guilty. But no one should have to live what you went though."

"Oh…." Was the one thing to escape the hug as it was broken.

"Come on 3, gramps cooked his crab cakes again." Callie informed breaking the mood.

"No way."

"Yes way." Shaking her head in confirmation.

"THAT'S IT! MOVE IT! I WANT SOME BEFORE THEY GET COLD!" Happy laughter erupts from the group as 3 charges her way to the cabin. The serious face she once had, now completely engulfed by one of intense joy, eyes shining with little stars as she charged.

"HEY SAVE SOME FOR US!" Cried the sisters charging after 3.

"Ah, the days where I miss my youth. Come along 8." The elder inkling laments slowly walking after everyone, leaving 8 behind.

Octa looks back towards the Octarian leader and back towards the cabin. After a few moments she makes her way to the cabin, hearing the sisters and 3 fighting over the crab cakes with gentle laughter.

I could get used to this.


	5. Project UE-1

In public, you would never think of seeing the squid sisters in person, up close even. They seem so caring, loving, and so fair. You would think that everything they did was gentle and well thought out…...You would think that. But no one would never expect to see Callie being held back by Marie as she lunged for 3 grabbing the last cake.

"Callie no."

"CALLIE YES! MARIE LET ME GO!" Cried Callie trying to break out of her cousins grasp.

"Here you go 8, try gramps' cakes."Alani spoke while handing the octoling the cake.

"3 you're luck I still like you. You're lucky I held back." Callie claimed when watching in defeat as 3 handed the cake to 8.

"Sure Callie." Marie said fixing her kimono from her struggle to hold her cousin.

"Girls play nice." Called Capt'n Cuttlefish on the other side of the table.

"Yes gramps." Agents 1 through 3 said like they were caught claw in the cookie jar, 8 just nodded; her beak full if cake.

"Say gramps, what you reading there?" Spoke Alani.

"Hmm," the elder looked up from his papers. "Ah, these," He waves the small pile. " When Octavio said project UE-1 I looked at the pile of papers you had come across during some of your missions.I thought you found them before. "He shuffles the last of the papers. "Ah here we are."

"What is it?" Asked Marie as she walked to the elders side.

"I found them, but it seems to only be a few progress updates." He hands the papers to her. "Here you are, I'm going to make some tea."

"Stay safe gramps." Callie joked as the elder walked to the kitchen.

"Ah you."

"What does it say Marie?" Asked Callie brushing off the elders retort.

"Do you want to hear this 8, it does regard you."

8 nods her head slowly as a yes.

"Okay, it says, Project UE-1 UPDATE 1

Project: Super Soldier

Project team size: 10

Project lead scientist: Dr. Lray

Due to the high risk of rampage of an inklings through Octo Valley, for their zapfish, it has come to the attention of Dr. Lray, that in order for us to keep the domes powered, we need to keep the zapfishes protected with more forces. Dr. Lray had started to bring the necessary materials need into the lab. Octavio has given the green light to start the development of the Octarian super soldier, at his request, he has ordered 25 subjects as a test run.

The end game for these subjects is to be faster, stronger, loyal, and 'Incorruptible'. The project is taking place, oddly, in Engineering building O393-9; floor 3. Dr. Lray, had showed up to the project lab once the project was greenlit, with some case filled with some green ooze with an baby octoling inside. Although these baby octolings were still young, these 'race' of octoling was new. Unlike the traditional octoling baby when born they are small and their from resembles that of a fully grown octoling octopus form. These subjects however are larger, and their forms are sleeker and rounder seemingly built for speed. How Dr. Lray already had the subjects we were doing to use, we don't know. We placed the subjects into their incubation tanks, did some readings, tests, and called it a day."

"Here's the second paper."

"Project UE 1 UPDATE 39

Day 68 of the project. Sadly we have recently lost subjects 5, 9, 23, 13, 10, and 18 in that order. We still don't know why we are losing so many subjects. We are now down to 5 subjects. It has been 10 years since we started this project and Dr. Lray has appeared to have gone off the deepest end. She has started placing odd chemicals in the incubation tanks. "Helps with our problems." She claims and has started talking to the subjects and constantly saying things while she is alone. She hasn't left the lab in nearly three weeks, only to leave for food and bathe. Thankfully Octavio hasn't asked us for any results, thank the rampaging inklings going through the old warehouses for that."

"Hey Marie that's us being mentioned!"

"Yes Callie, now shhh, I wasn't done yet."

"Subjects 1 and 2 have some serious amounts of growth, both reaching a young teenage octoling stage, both subjects had opened their eyes once and they were both colored grey. Later the same day they once again opened them this time having a different color than before. Subject 1's eyes have been colored a shade of light purple, whist subject 2 has a shade of cryan. Both subjects have looked around before closing their eyes, showing that they have been conscious in recent times.

They both have also developed their 'hairstyle' with subject 1 having 4 tentacles flowing down around the subjects head, the subject has also been determined to be female. Subject 2 has also done the same and has a single tentacle flowing forward curling up at the face, with smooth sides to it, the subject has also been determined to be male. Subject 1 being aged around 12 years of age, while subject 2 is around 11 years of age at this current time of this report.

Along with their eye color and 'hairstyle' both subjects have seemed to developed their personalities. Subject 1 being shy, timid, trying to move away form the scientists when they arrived for observation, generally accepting, and very understanding. Subject 2 on the other hand seems to be more outgoing, responsible even, he also seems to be distrusting of us, and somewhat aggressive, he has lunged at the observing scientists from within his confines of the tank. He also appears to be very protective of subject 1, having attempted to break his confines when she is scared or panicked. While subject 1 appears to be very motherly to subject 2 doing her best to calm down subject 2 when he attacks the observers or gets very aggressive.

Dr. Lray has stated that they shouldn't have personalities, they were supposed to be 'drones' listening and doing what was commanded of them. She has tried to remove the personalities from subjects 1 and 2, but nothing had visibly changed within subject 1, subject 2 fights when she gets near her tank or near his he had clawed Dr. Lray when she opened the hatch to inject him with some kind of 'personality adjustment'. The clawing that subject 2 gave Dr. Lray was enough for her to receive stitches, "That's going to leave a mark." The doctor had stated after the stitches were in place. Tests are still being ran on the personalities that 'shouldn't exist'.

I had not mentioned the other subjects because they have fallen behind in the development child stages, all vitals are normal as of now, but subjects 1 and 2 seem to be maturing faster than the others or the others are maturing slower than an average octoling. Some other scientists can't help notice something fishy is afoot, all claws and evidence point to Dr. Lray.

Honestly at the rate we have lost the other subjects, we aren't going to be able to complete this project. But subjects 1 and 2 have shined some light on this doomed project, but many of us on the team agree, this project will get sacked."

"Oh my shell."

"I have the tea!"

"Gramps shh."

"Oh sorry."

"Ok last paper"

"Project UE-1 FINAL UPDATE TERMINATION NOTICE

Day 89 of the project. We had just lost 6, 8, and 4. Octavio heard wind of the death of 23 of the 25 subjects and ordered termination of the project. Dr. Lray disappeared overnight as soon as she heard the project was no more and took the remaining live subjects 1 and 2. The lab was empty except for some stray papers containing information of the last two subjects and 23 of the 25 incubation tanks, all contents of the green goo drained. This will be the final official report from the UE-1 team excluding Dr. Lray as she is unreachable at the present moment. But as of now, project UE-1 is terminated."

"Oh my."

"No wonder Octavio was surprised."

"Marina was too."

"Hmm? How?"

"She said she worked in the same building."

"It also explains one thing."

"What's that Callie?"

"It explains why 8 here is so tall."

"She's only roughly a head taller than us."

"So?"

4 decided that now would have been the best time that she should bash the door in. "WHAT'S UP SQUAD!"

"Ah!" 8 goes to octopus form and hides behind 3.

"This is going to be a thing isn't it Octa?" Octa's response was in octarian.

"I don't speak octarian 8."

"What's going on? Asked a hyper agent 4.

"You bashing down the door for one, and startling 8." Answered Marie an exhausted look on her face.

"Eh, so where's this 8 that was mentioned."

"Hiding, "With 3," "Behind me." Came 3 different answers.

"Hey 3, you're back!" She jumps over to the seated agent.

"Surprise."

"So," She leans in towards 3's ears. "Who's the old squid."

"Oi now! I'll have you know I am in peak preference you young sniper snapper."

"Ok gramps take a chill pill. But seriously who is he."

"Your boss 4." Informed Marie.

"Oh." Color draining from her yellow tentacles.

Hyper wasn't an exaggeration, unlike a younger sibling I never knew I had...


	6. Confrontation

"So, about earlier sir…."

"Hm, ah, you must be Marie's recruit. Nice to meet you young one. Agent 4 is it?" The elder shakes her hand his face filled with glee.

"B-but earlier…."

"Ah, the tea." He moves back towards the tea kettle placed on the table from earlier leaving 4 stunned.

"What just happened?" She whispers to 3.

"He's moved on, he's forgiven you already." She explained whilst moving 8 from behind her and onto her lap, 8 still in her octopus form.

"Dude sweet plushie, where'd you get that one from? It's so life like." 4 picked up 8 and started poking and prodding it.

"Uh 4. Could you put her down?" Requested 3

"Why's that?" She pokes 8's eye, causing 8 to change form in 4's hands.

"OW! THAT'S MY EYE!" "WHAT THE!" Both agents cried as the fell to the ground, 8 squising 4 to the ground.

"That's why."

"A little help please?"

"Why?"

"Oh, sorry," 8 apologized and hops off 4's squished body.

"Ow, that's worse than the bowling balls." Informed 4 as she got off the cabin floor.

"Whatever you say 4, just apologize to her before she hates you." Requested Alani, whose expression turned dead serious. The other occupants in the room were just drinking their tea, enjoying the entertainment the higher numbered agents gave.

"Apologize?! She's the one who squished me!" Huffed 4.

"You picked up a octoling in her octopus form, without her permission I might add, and started to poke and prod her as if she was a plushie." Recalled 3.

"Uh, can we, not fight about this please. It was just an accidental misunderstanding." Pleated Octa.

"Pst, 8." Whispered Callie, offering her a cup of tea.

The octo agent gave the sister a confused head tilt, Callie offered the tea again. "Enjoy the show."

"Oh, okay." Accepting the cup of tea and standing behind the other occupants weary of the events that they find 'entertaining'.

"So what's your point old timer?" Taunted 4

"Old TIMER! I'M ONLY 2 YEARS OLDER!"

"Heh, old."

"Why you little-" She lunges at 4 taking her down onto the ground.

"3! 3! 3!" Callie chanted while to two agents wrestled

"Callie," Marie warned. "8 could you help me break this up before one of them gets hurt"

"Okay." Replies 8, as she sets down the tea cup and approaches the fighting agents cautiously with Marie. Only to be dragged into the fight as well.

"GRAMPS! GET THE BUBBLER! HEY, WATCH IT."

The elder heads off to get the old special, while Callie restarts her chant.

"3! 3! 3!"

[-]

"Sir, are you there." A darkened figure questions a sickly green and blue, goop leaking box standing up on a metallic stand.

"Disabling contemporary speech mode….. Wh... What do you want now doctor?" The box responded.

"As requested I have set up another station for sanitation. May I ask where is my patient?"

"All in due time doctor. You will receive her when the team dispatched retrieves applicant 10,008."

"That's a load of shell and you know it." The figure mentioned Doctor crossed her arms.

"I have informed you in the past, that this squadron has not failed me yet. Why must you be difficult."

"I may have been sanitized, but my mind is immune to your 'hive-mind'. I lost my true sanity years ago."

"Yes, I am aware of your [Slang not found] condition."

"Well since I am here, may I at least be granted the file of this applicant 10,008? Considering you of all creatures, are so adamant of retrieving."

"Yes, yes, fine, you [Error] her file is over there. Grab it and leave me, and if you must know, this applicant completed every test C.Q has metro lines connecting to, managed to infiltrate the last five layers of the highly secured facility, defeated my hijacked lackey, and managed to take me down earlier this week. So by having this applicant under my forces, this world shall be [Slang not found] cleansed properly... Now leave me... I have some scheming to attend to. Enabling contemporary speech mode." The metallic box on the post stops all movement, only it's gooey ink dripping off its side.

"Useless hunk of persistent ancient junk." The figure searches for the file labeled 10,008 on the desk behind the phone and leaves the room.

Upon nearing her lab, she commands the stationed sanitized octolings to leave the office, they do so without question. The doctor enters her office, seals the door closed, heads for her desk, tosses the folder down, and sits. "What makes you special 10,008?" She opens the file and grabs the mugshot of 10,008.

After analyzing the mugshot for quite some time, she speaks, breaking the silence. "Ah, subject 1. You still live," She looks over towards the cleared out sanitation station, through the glass wall, it's table, instruments, and sanitized ink in tanks ready for the patient. "This should fix what's wrong with your personality, and there's no subject 2 in sight to protect you anymore." Crazy laughter fills the lab, the sanitized octolings look around for the source, only to be staring at the one they were stationed to protect.

[-]

Nearly everyone were sprouting ice packs, as the fight between 3 and 4 escalated to encompass Marie and 8, and almost the elder Cuttlefish himself when he showed up to give Marie the bubbler.

"Feel better, 8?"

"Slightly but I'll be okay."

"That's good." Confirms Marie.

"You too better have it out of your systems or I'm feeding you both the Octomaw."

"Yes ma'am." Answered the recovering agents.

"Good, now head back to the square, we've spent too much time here, and 3 and 8 were going shopping am I right?"

"Yes mom." Sassed 3.

"Arg, why do you say that."

"You act way too much like a mother."

"That's it! Both of you! Get! See you later 8." Marie calls while pushing 3 and 4 out of the cabin, heavily blushing during the process.

The agents say their goodbyes to the idols and their grandfather, and head back to the exit.

"Hey 8?" Called 4 in front of her as they were readying to enter the exit.

"Hm?"

"Why you so freaking tall?"

"Eh!" Catching Octa off guard causing her to jump slightly.

"Amber." Spoke Alani.

"Yeah?"

"You first."

"But. My question."

"Will be answered later, you first."

"But. What did I do now?"

"Go. Before it's never answered."

"Fine. Party pooper." She jumps into the exit.

"Sorry about her 8, she's hyper and curious, and besides, I think she is still oblivious to you being an octoling." She jumps in after the suspected oblivious agent.

Octa takes another look around, staring at the enclosed octarian and the cabin. And jumps in after 3 and 4. No one noticed the ink on the far side of the platform that wasn't supposed to be there.

I can't help but feel like there is something to break this happy momentum, something with malicious intent.


	7. E-Liter 4k

The 3 agents leave from the sewer entrance, right beside Sheldon's Ammo Knights. But after much convicement from 3 and 4, they managed to head to the clothing, headgear, and footwear shops. As 8 didn't understand what would happen when Sheldon started talking to Alani and Amber had majority rule on where they went. 3 having run out of patience or the horseshoe crab, wanted to punch him just by the sound of his name. "He splatted the inkmines when the reforms happened for one." she had stated when asked why she wanted to do so.

4 on the other hand just couldn't stand the fact he just kept talking about every little thing about the weapons, their subs, and the specials.

"Thank ye kindly for purchasing, will thou' wear?"

8 thought for a moment while Jelfonzo held up her recently purchased navy eminence jacket."Uh nah."

Jelfonzo places the clothing into a carrying bag and hands it over to 8. "Thank thou' for stopping by."

"Thank you Jelfonzo, see you later." Thanked 3.

"Thou' welcome anytime." Called Jelfonzo as they left Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe.

"Now, it's time to get bored to splat and back." Complained 4.

"Yeap."

The trio enter the weapons shop, causing the door's bell to jingle alerting the horseshoe crab that someone was in the shop, making him 'pop' out of his shell. "Hello welcome to Ammo Knights, your one stop shop." He greeted. "Oh hello agent 4, Oh long time no see agent 3. You have a bunch of new weapons available for you to purchase, I'll let you take a look around this time."

"Hey Sheldon." Called 4.

"Thank shell." Thanked 3 as she started to have a look around the racks and display cases.

Sheldon turns towards 8 who is still standing by the doorway. "Oh, welcome, welcome. My name is Sheldon, proud owner of Ammo Knights. May I please see your Deca Tower ID card."

Octa fishes out her ID card and hands it to the tiny sea creature. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Sheldon accepts the card and swipes it into a card reader designed for displaying the owner's information. It takes a few moments and a few swipes for reasons unknown, Octa's information pops up on screen. Her player level, most used weapons, experience collected, ranks, and the amount of turn inked.

Sheldon jumps back from the computer as he read Octa's level and used weapons. "Nine-nineteen! And you've used every weapon! HOW!"

"Octarian army Sheldon." Answered 3 still looking at the displays of the first line Kensa limited edition weapons, 4 laughing at her phone while on the floor.

"Oh. Does the capt'n know you are helping the enemy? Agent 3?"

"In fact, he does know. 8 here helped us escape the Deep Sea Metro. Without her, we wouldn't be here. Didn't you read the report that was emailed to everyone within the splatoon?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm part of the tech team."

"Then read it, until then be nice."

"Y-yes 3. So Octa, was it, what kind of weapon are in the market for?"

"Do you have the E-liter 4k?"

"Oh yes, yes we do, but, uh, you aren't high enough level to wield it." Alani finished looking at the weapons she had available to use and stood with Octa, 4 still staring at her phone; now laying on the floor.

"How much until she can purchase it?"

"She just needs to reach level 20, according to her card, she is halfway there."

"Give her the weapon, Sheldon."

"I can't do that."

"She has used it before, look at the turf amount inked, it's her primary besides the octoshot. So I think that she is qualified to use it."

"Yes I can see that, but, I still have to follow the laws that were set in place for the weapons."

"One moment." She pulls out her phone and dials up a number.

"Hello? Hey it's 3. Yes, yes, everything is fine with 8. Yes, she has some basic gear. No, that's why I'm calling. Hey could you do me a favor, could you up Octa's level a bit. She's trying to get the E-Liter 4k. No, not the scoped one. Yes the scopeless one. Level? She needs to be 20. You can handle it? Fresh! Yes I'll help set up the splatfest stuff for the next one. Cool. Well talk to you later. Thanks again." She hangs up, places her phone back into her vest pocket, and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Ok check now." She tells the strict salesmen, said salesmen refreshes the profile finding that it's been leveled up once.

He looks at the page, and gives a deep sigh. "Fine, will go get her an E-Liter 4k." The defeated owner heads out back to retrieve the weapon kit.

"See 8, nothing like a little persuasion, to help get what you deserve." Alani uncrosses her arms and places them on her hips a proud look on her face. Meanwhile Amber is just staring at the ceiling, her phone layed completely forgotten on the floor next to her.

"4?" Asked 8 confused at Amber's current position.

"He's just so BORING! Even being in the shop is getting stale, like the stupid octobread."

Alani quickly turns to agent 4. "Wait, you actually ate the sentient bread from the Octo Oven?"

"Hey I was hungry when it exploded." Defended 4.

"He's not that bad." Spoke 8.

"That's just because you haven't had the luxury of him talking about the weapon."

"Okay here is your E-Liter 4k, Ms. Octa," Sheldon returns with the E-Liter's construction kit, and a carrying bag for the completed weapon, he places both items on the counter next to Alani, whom of which is now leaning on it.

"With its pressurized polymer construction, the E-liter 4K has a remarkably long range, even for a charger! This model offers a more compact design than the original, which has cut into its range slightly, but it still has plenty of reach! Use the accompanying Ink Mines to cover your tracks, and then bring the Ink Storm special to expose anyone who dares hide from you!" He had a hand pointing upwards and his other hand open in the direction of the kit that sat on the counter, as he finished his speech about the weapon.

4 had ran out of the store screaming in panic, not wanting to hear anymore of it, 3 rolled her eyes at the display and listened into Sheldon's description of the sniper class weapon, as the E-Liter she was familiar with was a discontinued model.

"So, any questions, concerns? Ms. Octa? Most patrons nowadays just tell me to hurry it up when I start talking about the weapons. Agent 3 here dozed off while I was talking about the Aerospray RG a few years ago."

"IT WAS ONE TIME! I BOUGHT IT ANYWAY DIDN'T I?"

"That you did, gave it a well deserved home indeed." He lamented.

"No, no, I actually liked it when you talked about it, I found it fascinating. So how much will this be?" Spoke 8 walking up to the counter where Sheldon now standing at the register.

"The E-Liter 4k will be 13,900 cash."

"Okay." Octa swipes her cash card on the payment reader, and grabs her kit and carrying case for the sniper.

Alani grabs Octa's other bags from the other shops and heads to the door.

"Thank you for purchasing the E-Liter 4k! I know you will give a great home, come back again whenever you are in the market for a great weapon, we also are getting the second line of the Kensa collection next month, so stop on by."

"Thanks Sheldon, see you soon!" Called 8 and 3 as the exited the shop.

"Oh and Sheldon?"

"Yes Agent 3?"

"Name's Alani and please read that report. It does explain a lot." Spoke Alani as the door closed.

Sheldon's muffled response was heard behind the door, but was to muffled to be intelligible.

The other agents find 4 sitting by Crusty Sean's food truck, enjoying a Short Respawn Mocha. After a saying a short goodbye to the now energy high agent, Alani and Octa head back to Alani's apartment to assemble the E-Liter and to get a well deserved nights rest.

No one had noticed the sickly green and blue inky goo, puddled outside the building as night fell on to the apartment complex...

I wish my life in the domes was similar to what it's like now, treated as a another being, not just some number.


	8. Octo-napped

"Subject located?"

"Subject located."

"Target inbound?"

"Target inbound."

"Begin position for extraction?"

"Begin position for extraction."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

[-]

Alani exits her bedroom all geared up and ready to go, prior to the nights rest, Alani and Otca had agreed to go to Deca Tower to give Octa a taste of the popular Inkling past time, Turf Wars. As she walks down the halway from her room, towards the kitchen, she notices that Octa wasn't in the guest room that was set up for her. "Must have gotten up earlier." She decides, as Azul normally left an hour before she wakes.

As he enters the kitchen, she finds that the E-Liter 4k is completed, sitting on the kitchen counter. She glances around the room looking for its owner, finding said owner passed out on the couch, with the owners manual laying on her chest, an arm over it holding it down as the other laid limp over the side of the couch. Wanting to savor the moment, Alani takes out her phone from her hero gears' vest pocket and snaps a quick photo. After saving the photo to her phone, and secretly sending it to Marina, Alani walks over and gently shook the dozing octoling. "Hey Octa?"

Octa releases the manual and turns away from Alani on the couch, trying to get into a better position. "Hmm?"

"Time to wake up 8."

An Octarian response emanated from the couch.

Alani shakes the couch sleeper once more, trying to get her to wake up."8, I still don't speak Octarian."

"5 more minutes."

"No, come on 8, we agreed we were going to go do some Turf war."

Octa gives in and sits up, facing backwards, on the couch. "Fine."

Alani heads back towards the kitchen gently packing up Octas' E-Liter 4k into its carrying bag. "We'll get some grub at Sean's place later, before we make the Turf War que."

"Okay."

'Octa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you stay up late last night putting the E-Liter together?"

"Yes, I took it apart five times…" She gets off the couch, grabbing her bags of gear she purchased the day prior.

"Five times? I can hardly stand building them the first time."

"I'll be in the shower."

"Okay Octa, I'll be here." Alani states as she claims the spot where the sleeping octoling was moments earlier, pulling out her phone.

Thirty minutes passed before Octa had exited her bedroom, now sporting her gear from yesterday. She then arrives to the kitchen and grabs her sniper class weapon from the counter and slings it onto her back.

"READY!" She exclaims to the agent laying on the couch.

"Ah!" 8 covers her beak trying to hide her laughter. "Not funny."

Alani jumps off the couch and heads to the apartments door with Octa right behind her. Alani grabs the keys from the bowl by the door, unlocking it in the process. "Got everything?"

"Yeap."

"Fresh. Lets go." She opens the door, and walks out, Octa shutting the door behind the, Alani locking it when she moves away from the door.

"Paradise Crusty Sean, here we come." A proud expression on Alani's face as they made their way down the apartment complex.

[-]

"Target approaching."

"Target has partner."

"Detain target, subdue partner."

"Chemical ready?"

"Chemical ready."

"Target approaching, reform position."

[-]

"- and that's why I didn't know who Pear and Marina were at first." Concluded Alani as they opened the apartments main door.

"So how were-" Octa never got to finish as they were jumped by 4 sanitized octolings standing at the door.

"DETAIN!" They yelled as they grabbed 8 and lunged at 3.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Angrily yelled 3, trying to grab her heroshot replica.

"HEY, LET GO!" 8 yelled trying to break the grasp of her attackers.

"HEL- MMMPH!" Cried 8 as a rag was placed over her nose and beak.

"LET GO YOU CREEPS, WHAT- urg." Where the last words said by Alani as the sanitized octolings knocked her out.

Wide eyed and in distressed from her friend being knocked unconscious. "MHHHHM!"

"DETAIN."

"PARTNER SUBDUED."

8 could feel herself losing conscious as the rag was still placed on her face. She turned into her octo-form just as she lost consciousness.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." The sanitized octolings gather up the unconscious octoling into a container, gather up their equipment and make their way towards the metro station.

Darkness…


	9. Processing

Dr. Lray sat at her desk, promptly reviewing project UE-1's files. Over the course of the past few days, she had been reading up on her escaped project files. Ever since she was reminded of the subjects that so rudely escaped her grasp, with the introduction of 'applicant 10,008' from her 'leader'. Upon moving onto subject 2s file, loud banging started to emanate from the lab's front door. Upset that her peaceful reading was interrupted, she ordered one of the octoling guards to answer the door. Not long after she ordered the octoling to answer the door, a group of 4 new sanitized octolings enter the room. "What do you all want, tell that stupid box that you call a 'leader' that I already did what he asked."

"Target acquired."

"Target? What target?"

Said sanitized soldier help up the container which housed 10,008.

"Oh that subject!" Lray grabs the applicant from the octoling soldier, turns, and heads over to the sanitization station.

"You 4 may go now. I have no use for you here. Tell your 'leader' that I am going to start working. During that time I wish to not be disturbed."

"Understood." The four soldiers turn and leave.

Lray arrives to the station and starts to analyze the fromer subject 1. She removes her from the container and places her onto a scale. "Hm, decent weight, what are you 19 years now?"

She gently opens up one of Octa's eyelids, trying to take a peek at her eye color. "Still purple, that's good."

She then moves over to the sanitization station table, and injects Octa with a serum to make her come out of her octopus form. Once Octa is out of her octopus form, Lray continues to take her measurements. "6' 3" huh. A decent tan, indicating exposure to the sun for quite some time. You left the domes huh. Your 'hairstyle' is still the same, oddly enough." She continues to examine Octa as she straps her to the table. Bringing her instruments closer to the table in preparement for the sanitization. While also placing Octa's E-Liter and ink tank off to the side, out of Octa's reach if she broke out of her restrains.

"And a well toned body, interesting, you have turned out exactly what was expected, minus the fact that you should've been in a drone like state."

"You have been one interesting experiment indeed. Normally I would start your process now that I have you strapped down. But I want to feel what great gift you are about to receive. She looks down at Octa cressing her face in a motherly fashion.

"When you awake my little one, that's when your new life shall begin."

0o0

"You………………. Hey………………… A……….Lani?" A disembodied voice starts ringing into Alani's ears.

"Hm?"

"Ala……..ni?"

"Whos there?"

"Alani! Thank shell you're okay. Well, better than earlier that is."

"What happened, where am I?" She tries to get out of the bed she's nested in, nearly toppling out of it as she sat upwards, her eyes still blurry.

"Woah now, take it easy, you were pretty beat up. It's me, Amber, honestly I don't know what happened, I found you unconscious in front of your place, and we are at the cabin right now. Capt'n is gathering some medical supplies to treat you with and Callie and Marie are in the other room worried sick."

"Oh. How long was I out for?"

"Uh, I think ever since I found you, uh, that was noon when that happened. What time did you and 8 leave?" Amber gathers another rag and places it on Alani's head.

"We left like 10: 30 ish. Why what time is it now?"

"So you've been out for maybe four, five hours, maybe, give or take."

"What!"

"Yeah…… Speaking of what, where's Octa? Wasn't she with you at your place?"

"Uh yeah……" She jumps and grabs Ambers shoulders. "THEY TOOK HER!"

"Who took who?"

"Octolings took Octa!"

"Oh, well the others are in the other room, here I'll call them in." She exits the bedroom to grab the others.

"I don't like where this may be going." 3 said looking out the bedroom window.

0o0

No more than four hours had gone by since Lray had strapped her former experiment to the station. During that time, Lray had taken more samples from the strapped subject, blood and ink were ones of high interests. She had performed a multitude of tests on both types of samples, testing the inks durability, its sting factor, the amount of time it took to disappear from the microorganisms, and the types of color it could change into. Oddly enough, the target ink sample would turn hue, but then the rest of the collected ink samples would also follow suit in changing, then the strapped subject would change as well. "Like it's all connected together. Absolutely fascinating." Normally ink would only change while inside the ink sack, it rarely ever did change while outside the host body.

'Subject 1 or dubbed by the bucket of bolts whom calls itself 'Commander' Tartar, Applicant 10,008, has been one fascinating subject indeed. The revamped tests on subject 1s ink have shown that my 'children' never stop to amaze me. Now that subject 2 is currently unaccounted for, performing tests on his older 'sibling' has gone perfectly unhindered.

From when both subjects, 1 and 2, escaped my private laboratory all those years ago, subject 1 was 5' 6" the year she escaped, where as subject 2 waz 5' 3" according to his most recent file I have. Years later at their 'adult stage' subject 1 has grown to 6' 3" in height at her adult stage with an age of 19. It can only be guessed that subject 2 has reached a similar height at the adult stage, with an age of 18, but without him being accounted for, it will make it difficult without him being here to collect data.

When I ran the blood tests on both subjects years ago, both subjects had similar DNA to that of the average octoling, give or take some of my genetic splicing. Now when I ran the tests, I found that subject 1s DNA had changed, those changes causing her DNA to share almost none of that of an average octoling. Subject 1s DNA went from one being genetically modified to create a being that could not reproduce whatever. To being its own reproductive species within a matter of years. Like when the subjects gained their eye color, the sclera was the sickly green, now completely white. The eyemask that both inklings and octolings share, although with minor differences, were purple with a green underline, now completely black.

The only thing that has not changed, is the personality. Unlike before, where I personality could not change the mind. Here though, this process of 'Sanitization' did the one thing I could not. Remove one's personality, or more specifically, one's emotions and critical processes. I am currently writing this report for private use for recreating the UE-1 project.'

Movement and noises emanate from the station. "Where? Where am I? Why am I-? Hello? Is anyone there?!"

The doctor stops typing her private report and starts to laugh. 8 gulps, eyes widening with fear.

"Oh no."

"Such a waste really."

Octa continues to struggle against her restraints. "Who are you?"

"Do you not remember who I am?" Questions the doctor hiding in the shadows.

"Uh, not really."

"Such a shame really, one doesn't just forget her own mother."

"YOU!"

"Ah, so E-1 does remember."

"YOU WERE NO MOTHER OF MINE. YOU WERE JUST A CRAZY SCIENTIST-!" Yelled Octa from her spot still trying to break out of the metal restraints.

"Nuh, uh, ah, language child, I did not raise you to use such language." Lray exclaims calmly stepping out of the shadows.

"MARINA WAS A BETTER ROLE MODEL THAN YOU EVER WERE! 8 yelled still trying to remove her restrains.

"Marina…. Ida? That gen 83 deserter? How can a deserter be a better role model?" The doctor asked while preparing the sanitized ink.

"EASY, SHE IS KIND, HELPFUL, AND SHE ISN'T A CRAZY SCIENTIST B--." The doctor covers 8s beak.

"What did I just say child?"

"I am no child of yours. No parent would do the things you did to us."

"Do you know what sanitized is."

"You mean the poor octoling souls that were in the Deep Sea Metro? Like what you have become?"

"Yes, them."

"What about them?

"Let's just say that someone, or, some bucket of bolts wants to add you to its collection." She readies the sanitized ink IV for insertion into 8s arm.

"No, No please. I just want to be left alone. Please. Stop this. HELP! SOMEONE HELP! "Octa starts to plea in panic.

"Silly E-1, there is no one to help you. Just you, me, and an army." She inserts the IV and lets the corrupted ink flow into her.

"Name's Octa and go to shell. You crazy bi-."

The doctor places her hand over Otca's beak once more. "Shhh. Child, this will go faster if you don't fight it. I still don't understand where you found such language to add to your vocabulary."

"You……. Monster……. 3……. Help……Please……" All movement stops from Octa on the table, her skin slowly turning a sickly green and blue, starting from where the IV was inserted.

"Sleep tight my child, we have much to discuss later." Evil laughter fills the laboratory once more as 8 lost consciousness.

"No... mother... of... mine..."

0o0

"Welcome to central station. Do you wish to reach the promise land?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anywhere is better than here."

"Thank you for accepting [Slang not found]. Please take your CQ device, card, and wait for the train."

"Great more waiting."

"Thank you for accepting applicant 10,009." The phone goes silent.

"Stupid hole. I'm stuck down here with that thing for," he looks at the station clock for the trains arrival time. "Another hour, great." He kicks the phone causing it to flail back and forth a bit.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find you again. I just hope you're okay. He takes a seat on the platform and explores the C.Q Device.

Darkness……… Please 3, anyone help me…..


	10. Difficult

'Subject E-1 Private Sanitation Report 1'

It has been 20 minutes since E-1, or the now self dubbed Octa, had succumbed into unconsciousness. The sanitized ink has traveled nicely into E-1s blood and ink streams. Her taken ink samples has started to slowly change color, whilst her 'hair' has started changing from the ends moving towards her head this is to be expected.

E-1s vitals has shown a slight decrease in functionality as her heart slows. this is to be greatly expected. Although her brain activity seems to have increased instead of decreasing. This is highly peculiar, usually within the first 10 minutes of exposure to the sanitized ink, the subjects brain activity depletes, becoming one with a simplistic nature. But only time can truly tell what this sanitized ink will do, after all, it's never been placed into a genetically altered patient.'

Lray finishes the first report of many and glaces back towards Octa, her body once a well tanned light skin tone, now a well tanned light sickly green, the invasive coloration slowly making its way to the other half of the body. As she watches the change unfold, she couldn't happen to notice the nearby guard looking her way. She narrowed her brows. "What do you want." The soldier looks back to the wall.

'As the process nears its end, I should be able to release E-1 from her confines. The soldier stationed nearest to E-1 has started acting up. I had originally brushed it off as just it looking at the subject at the wrong time. But as E-1s sanitation is nearing completion, something is not adding up. I have swapped the soldier with another from the far side of the lab, after 20 minutes, I checked back up on the acting up guard, everything seemed to have stopped, when I returned to E-1 the re stationed guard was looking at E-1. Something is afoot, I do not like this whatsoever.'

As the process nears its end, only Octa's right claw still needed to undergo the change, Lray begins the process of unlatching Otca. She had ordered a guard to gather up a pair of octarian armor and glasses, but alterations had to be made for Octa, as she would barely fit within them based off the measurements Lray had taken earlier. When she finished unlatching Octa from the table, the sanitization was complete, and Octa's vitals began to crawl. "But your brain activity is still climbing, why?" The confused doctor stated while staring at the connected monitors.

"Why even now? Why must you be difficult." Groaning could be heard emanating from the station.

She starts making her way over to the station where Octa is sitting up, holding her head."Ah, E-1, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"..."

"E-1?"

"..."

"Subject 1?"

"..."

"Octa?"

She drops a hand onto the table to stabilize herself, and turns her head towards the voice calling, her other hand still holding her head. The expression on Octa's face was blank, but her eyes were angry. "So, you go by Octa, huh." Lray takes note on her clipboard she grabbed.

"..."

"Still got nothing to say?"

"..."

A smile breaks onto the doctors beak. "Excellent." She starts to approach the newly sanitized octoling, but stops her approach when Octa slightly jumps away from her to hide behind the table.

"What are you doing darling?" Lray questions.

A pair of glowing purple and black eyes peer over the tabletop surface. "..."

"Darling get back on the table please. We aren't done yet." Glaring towards the hiding octoling.

She shakes her head.

"Why must you be difficult?"

"..."

The guard in charge of redressing Octa walks into the room. "Complete."

Lray turns around to meet the guards gaze. "What do you want?"

The guard holds up the gear and gestures to Octa. "Complete."

"Arg, fine, fine. Get her dressed, but bring her back here afterwards, I'm not finished with her tests." The doctor stalks of towards her office, grumbling that something is afoot.

The guard holding the gear walked over to Octa, whom of which is slowly rising from behind the table.

"Dress."

"Dress?"

"Dress." The guard confirms once more.

"Dress." Octa repeats.

The guard leaves the room, dimming the lights, and leaving Octa to dress herself. Octa stares at the gear that was handed to her, sadness filling her mind. Why? As she empties her pockets she pulled out the C.Q. device, and octophone, a Deca Tower ID card, and a cash card. A large pit forms inside her. Why? What are these things? What's the meaning of them? She removes the gear that she was currently wearing and replaces it with octarian military garb, and places the glasses on last. She stares at the attire, the pit becoming a void inside. Why? She glances at the ID card, which is sprouting an image of someone she can't help but know. Who is this being on the card? Is it her? If so, who is she?

Lastly she glances around the room. Locating her ink tank and weapon laying against a table a few feet away. She straps on the ink tank, instantly it turns on, a sickly green, blue, pink ink filling it. She grabs the E-Liters carrier and opens it, when she got it open she gently picked it up and gave it a few good taps in the tank, checked the balance, and checked the sights ailment. She stares at it in approval and holsters it on her back, connecting to the ink tanks right side. The red light indicator flashing a few times, signaling weapon is active and paired to the tank. The weapons on board tank filling up with the same sickly green, blue, and pink ink concoction.

Lray noticed that Octa when she attached her ink tank and started to record what Octa was doing, whilst recording the monitors.

Once finished with placing her new gear and weapon on, Octa just stands, staring at the weapon carrier and looking back towards the items she had worn earlier. She had replaced the items that were in her old gear and placed it in the pockets in the octarian garb, still not knowing what it was for. "Ah, darling, you're done." A voice came behind her, she turns to meet it.

"..."

"Do you feel like cooperating now?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Well, a simple yes or no will suffice."

Octa lowers her head.

"What are you doing."

"...M…"

"What?" The doctor pulls out a syringe.

"M…..on…..ster…."

"Are we really going back to this darling?"

"..."

"Good, now look at me." Placing down the syringe, within quick access, and grabs her clipboard once more.

Octa doesn't look up.

[-]

Alani, now sporting a rather large band-aid on the back of the head concluded the events prior to Octas capture. "That's all that I could remember, is me blacking out, and Octa crying for help whilst calling my name."

"Oh, my."

"Can I splat Octavio please?" Questioned 4 preparing her dualies.

"It's impossible for it to be him 4." Stated Marie looking at the window, which has an overview of the Octarian leader dozing off.

"Aw," She slumps to the floor. "Why's that?"

"Easy, since when did Octarians use blue and green ink?"

"Uh, duh, when the took 8!"

Marie shakes her head, still eyeing the globe. "Callie? 3? Do you want to tell her?"

Both agents look at each other, nod, and turn to 4. "Never, not once while I was fighting them had they used any color besides their signature purple." Stated 3.

"And while I was with them, I never saw them once use another color either." Callie jumped in.

"Then who would take such a nice octo?" Asked a confused 4, now laying on the floor, the capt'n looking at her confused.

Marie thanks her cousin and 3, then just smiles while staring outside. "We are about to find out here in a bit."

"Huh?" All occupants look at her, her grandfather leaving the room to fetch more first aid for 3.

"What do you mean by that sis?" Questioned Callie.

The door to the cabin starts receiving a heavy and frantic knocking.

"Come in!" Called Marie.


	11. Track'er

The banging stops as the front door opens. "Hello?"

"Second door on the left!"

"Oh." The voice calls, not long after the bedroom door opens.

"Sorry, I came as fast as I could. Greg was flipping out when I got your message Marie. Pearl couldn't come because she's holding back Greg and Susanna. Well trying to." Marina explained heavily panting while doing so.

Callie perked up at the mention of Susanna. "Susanna? Where have I heard that before?"

"Susanna Grayscale, grey eyes; ironic in a way, wavy teneculs, and both a bubbly personality and a strict serious one. Callie, she used to be our director for when we did Inkopolis news. We nicknamed her Sues. I sent her to 'Off the Hook' when they rose to popularity."

"Oh I remember her now. I miss her."

"I never did thank you for sending her to us Marie. She really is a big help running things."

"It's not big deal Marnia, I don't like wasting fresh talent; when I know they can help."

3 having enough of this Susanna inkling, spoke up. "Okay, enough about old coworkers. You said that Marina knew who took her."

Marina sheepishly looks at the ground then back to her bag, promptly opening it."Oh, uh, yes, I pulled the security tapes from your apartment Alani, and I took the footage from when you entered the lobby and exited through the main doors." Marina pulls out her laptop and starts tapping away at the device. "Here, its a bit fuzzy, but you can clearly see your attackers." She turns the computer around as plays the footage, starting when Alani and Octa were jumped.

"Oh my."

"3 that's worse than what you described."

"Are those?"

"Are those what? 3? Tell me! I want to splat who took the nicest octo I ever met!" Pushed 4.

"4 I'm hurt."

"Marina you're the greatest octo I met."

The footage ends with Octa being placed into a jar and the attackers packing up almost systematically. "How. How did they find us."

Marie steps in front of 3 who is utterly upset about the attack and their attackers. "3 I know you are angry," She places a hand of reassurance on 3s shoulder. "But we need to know who they are.

"Sanitized Octolings. Which means that stupid, no good, murderous, metallic, bucket of useless shell, blender using, still f-mmmhhppssss." Marie covers 3s beak before she could finish her sentence.

"And angry old Agent 3 is back."

"She's got a vivid vocabulary in her huh."

"That's nothing compared to rage controlled 3."

Alani pulls Maries hand off her beak. "I still want to know how they found us."

Marina coughs getting everyone's attention. "I might have an idea how they found you."

"What's your idea?"

"Doesn't she still have her C.Q. Device?"

"Uh."

"3?"

"Yes she does. She kept it clipped to her pocket."

"That's how, they followed her C.Q. tracker. Which means…." Marina starts typing intently on her computer once more.

"Means what?" Asked Callie.

"Which means that I can track her too."

"How so?"

"Trade secret Ms. 4."

"Aw, you're all party poopers."

[-]

"Test D07 complete. Please return to the equipment station." The speakers within test chamber D07 spoke.

"Third time's the charm huh." E-2 heavily sighed and jumps back to the equipment platform."

"Welcome back applicant 10, 009. Please deposit your weapon into the return shute and I'll open the train. Your credits will be deposited into your card once the shute closes." Informed C.Q. as E-2 arrived back at the station platform.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He exclaims as he drops the octobrush and the curling bomb sub into the shute.

As C.Q. and E-2 enter the train, E-2 opens his C.Q. Device. Once the holographic screen flickers on, the next test platform unlocks. "Station J03/D08: Girl Power. Maybe there's a thang piece on the J line." He confirms his destination and the train starts moving.

E-2 takes a seat by the door and stares out into the vastness of the metro. As he is staring at the scenery C.Q. crawls his way up to E-2s feet. "10,009." The cucumber starts.

"Yes?" E-2 answers still staring out the window.

"I would like to inform you that there has been a slight change in J03/D08s test."

"What sort of change?" E-2 asks turing to look at the floor as the train nears the station.

"There was a request from one of the higher ups: that being Dr. Lray, to test out a new soldier. This will not affect your test entry fee, however, in compensation for this short notice change, your reward credits will be multiplied by 1.5."

"Lray?"

"Yes. That is the doctor's name."

"Crazy scientist?"

"I believe that crazy is a way to put it."

"Great, and when I thought we lost her."

"I do not wish to pry 10, 009, but, do you know the doctor?"

"Know her, kinda had no choice, she created us."

"Your mother?"

E-2s expression turns sour. "She isn't a mother, we were genetic experiments, born in tanks. We may have a part of her in us. But she was no mother."

"Ah, you keep referring to a 'us' and 'we', what do you mean by this?" The conductor crawls his way to the door as the train slows.

E-2s expression softens in a small smile, he starts to rub the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, me and E-1, my older sister."

"Ok, thank you for answering my questions, like I have stated I did not wish to pry. Also before you we had an interesting pair come through here. Applicant 10, 008, but her partner called her 8 as a joke on her applicant number. Do you wish for me to call you 9 until you complete your tests?"

"Sure, it's better than E-2" He exclaims while preparing to stand at the door as the train stopped.

"What ever did happen to 8 and her partner?"

"Do you recall the giant hole in the central station?"

"How could you not notice it. It's massive."

"That's where they went."

"Oh."

"Welcome to station J03/D08; Labeled Girl power; Test: Defend the orb. Please enter the equipment station, to recive your starting sub." C.Q. informs as the trains door opens.

"Here we go." 9 stated as he entered to platform, C.Q crawling behind.


	12. Please

"Ah, Doctor, you're here. I take it the C.Q. personal tram was pleasant." C.Q. welcomes as Lray, steps off the tram.

"Yes, yes, pleasant as always, thank you once again for sending it down to my lab." She thanks the cucumber and turns back towards the train, gazing inside.

"The applicant that is currently in the chamber has just completed protecting the orb from the last wave, he is currently waiting for your subject to jump in." He informs the doctor, glancing back towards the chamber and eying 9 recoating the orb in pink ink.

He turns back towards the doctor. "You're welcome for the train, might I ask, pardon me if I come across as rude. But, what happened to your coat doctor?" The coat in question is littered in rips, clawings, and holes.

"Hmm? Ah, the coat. Well I had a little mishap with E-1 here. It's nothing to worry about, all taken care of." She reasures him. "Hopefully." She mutters under her breath.

C.Q. starts to crawl away towards the platforms control panel. "Thank you for answering doctor. I will prepare the launch pad for your private testing."

"Thank you C.Q." She refocuses her attention the the train car. "Well, are you coming out or am I going to have to force you out."

"..." Octa stands from her seated position and approaches the door.

"That's better, now come out here and stand by the entrance, C.Q. is setting up a the launch pad to accommodate you. Since the test is still active you will be trying to destroy the orb, you may also splat the test subject too." She glares at Octa who just nods.

"..."

"The launch pad is ready for your….." C.Q. turns and catches sight of Octa. "Oh, Ms. 8. Oh my." Sadness clearly hearable in his voice. "Uh, your pad is ready, please swipe your test card to receive entry."

Lray walks over to the entrance and swipes her card. "Sick 'em darling." She evilily smirks at Octa, Octa readies her stance and jumps into the chamber as the doors open. Stopping short from the launch pad. Octa redies her weapon and jumps into the launch pad, few seconds later she's fling into the chamber, her jump indicator pointing on top of one of the raised platforms behind the orb.

9 noticing the jump indicator inks up to the landing spot and readies his brush. "Come on, three seconds." Anticipating the landing time, the indicator glitching pink and then to green and blue the back to pink over and over again. "Weird."

The jump timer suddenly increases from one second to six and a bright green, blue, and pink flash occurs overhead. "What?"

9 glances up to the source, the instantly charges out of the splash zone, eyes wide, and mind confused. "Splashdown?"

The newcomer fills her landing zone with oppozing ink and mist, but a darkened figure with a glowing red eye in the mist readies her weapon. 9 returns the action by readying his own. "Come on." He states eying the figure to see if it would make the first move.

The sniper takes a quick shot at 9, 9 runs away from the charged shot ducking behind a wall for cover. The charged shot he dodged, collided with two of the lasting boxes from the first 2 waves, promptly destroying it, slightly exposing the orb. "Shell." He loudly exclaims as the mist dissipates.

"...La…..ng…uage….." A voice echoed from behind his wall.

"What?" He peeks his head around to find the voice, but is instead greeted with high pressured ink coming straight at his face.

He instantly ducks back behind the wall. "Woah!" He exclaims as the ink shoots past him.

"Out of everything to fight, I have to fight a accurate sniper." He swims towards a further pilliar, careful not to cause any splashing in the ink as to give away his location.

The newcomer readies a charge in her E-Liter and holds it, combing the chamber for the test subject.

Once far enough away from the snipers range 9 slowly pops out of his new cover and ganders and the attacker. As he glances towards the position of the sniper, his eyes widen.

"No, what?" He tosses a curling bomb away from his position and swims towards Octa. Octa, eying the sailing bomb doesn't notice 9 sneaking up on her.

As 9 stalked up towards Octa to pin her down, he stealths his brush on his back and extends his arms. He watches 8 take a shot at the blast of the curling bomb, but the bomb explodes near the orb, causing Octa to ink the orb in her ink. "Shell!" 9 then lunges after she released the shot.

"Lan…...gu...age…." She mumbles once more.

The force from his lunge was enough for Octa to release her weapon from her hands, causing it to clatter to the floor below. Octa starts to throw punches towards 9, trying to cause him to release her. 9 adjusts himself to encompass her arms with his grasp. Once the struggling octoling is held securely within his grasp, 9 releases a hand to reach for Octas glasses.

"There," He holds the glasses in his grasp and yanks them off Octas face. "Stupid glasses." And he tosses the pair to the floor.

Octa stops struggling from within his death grip and goes limp. "1?"

"..."

"1, it's me, 2!"

Octa looks at 9 with a blank stare. "..."

"1? 1 please snap out of it." His grip loosens.

"..." She feels his grip loosen and kicks him off of her throwing him a few feet back. She then jumps to her feet and gets her claws ready for hand to hand combat.

[-]

"Got her?"

"Yeah give me the mic in my bag and hook this into the tv."

[-]

9 jumps to his feet and prepares a similar stance. "1 please, I don't want to fight you. This isn't you!"

Octas C.Q. device goes off, she answers the call then places the device back into her pocket. Almost acting on muscle memory as her face showed utter confusion.

"8?" You there?" A voice come through.

"Marina! Get the cameras on the tv!"

"Hold on, your tv is loading it!"

"I can see her!" A voice comes through later, although it's a bit echoed.

8 looks towards her pocket confused. 9 just stands there confused at well. "Uh, can I help you?" 9 speaks up.

"Huh?"

"She's got someone with her!" The echoed voice states.

"I said can I help you, and who are you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Marina and I'm here with Callie, Marie, Agents 3, and 4, and Capt'n Cuttlefish. And uh, we are trying to find 8." The voice labeled as Marina answers.

"...3….." Octa says.

"Uh, I don't know who 8 is, but it's only me and 1."

"Wait, you called her 1. Why?"

"Because that's her name."

"Is yours E-2? By any chance?"

"Yeah, who-" He gets cut off mid question.

"OK ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! Finish the test, grab 8, and GO THOUGH THE HOLE IN CENTRAL STATION!"

"3 chill out. Please we're trying our best." Marina consoled.

"Whatever, she shouldn't be down there again." 3 huffed.

"3…..help….."

"What was that 8? You there? Octa?"

"...help…"

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING DOWN THERE AGAIN! 8 I'M ON MY WAY!"

"Alani wait…." A door slams in the background of the call, Marina sighs. "2 grab 8 and head to central station. When you see 3, please don't attack her, she means well, but, she does have a temper… and other thing. I will be calling you on your C.Q. device soon." The call from 8's C.Q. device goes dead.

"Test complete, please return to the equipment platform." C.Q. informs over the chambers' speakers, Lray loudly yelling no and many other words and phrases in the background.

"Come on 1. Lets go. I'm sick of this place already." 9 suggests and gathers up his things, Octa just stares at him, her purple and black eyes just eying him.

"1 get your things."

Octa doesn't move. "..."

9 just sighs and jumps to the floor below. "Octa please gather your things."

Octa jumps down and gathers her weapon and glasses, placing both items on their respected locations on her person. "..."

9 eyes his older sibling and just inspects her. "Come on sis, follow me." And he jumps back up to the platform.

…..2?…..3?….Help….


	13. Situation

0o0

OK before I get started... LISTEN HERE YOU C.Q. BOI. I WORKED HARD ON THIS STORY JUST FOR YOU TO TURN AROUND AND FAIL ME. BOI WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE. You get back dowin in was train before i yeet ya across the station. Okay I feel better.

0o0

"Welcome back 9, and, Ms. 8" C.Q. greeted both returning octolings, once they landed.

"Where's Lray?" 9 demanded after returning his weapon to the equiper.

"Lray?"

"Don't play stupid C.Q. Where did she go?"

The conductor starts making his way to the train. "She didn't tell me directly. But she kept mumbling about having to run more tests among some other things I did not understand. So she entered the train she arrived in and left."

"Really?" 9 turns to 8 who is crouched down in front of C.Q. and staring blankly at him.

C.Q. extends one of his limbs and pats 8 on the head. "Yes, she said that she would return later for Ms. 8 here later, and she was rather angry when mentioning her. So I do not expect her to return in quite some time." He turns to Octa. " I'm sorry Ms. 8, you do not deserve this life, even after all you went trough. I just hope Mr. Cuttlefish and his guard made it out okay." Octa smiles a bit.

"Well, I'm not leaving her here. I found who I was searching for. And since I now know a away out she's coming with me." 9 gently grabs Octas wrist and pulls her towards the train.

"And I have no reason as to stop you. It is my job to run the metro and the test chambers. I do not have to stop testgoers from leaving. Now let's board the train and set your destination. I will have Mr. Iso tend to her, maybe he can get some of her back, Ms. 8 enjoyed his company and stories when she rode."

"Wait she's applicant 10,008!"

"Yes, she found all four Thangs her first two weeks while here. Completed all 80 tests in about the 3 months she was down here.."

"80 Tests!"

"Yes, we use a large variety of tests, many are copies of others with different layouts and challenges attached. The 8 ball chambers are one of my favorites."

"You're psychotic you know that." 9 states to the conductor.

"I honestly never thought of it that way before Mr. 9, to me it was all just my job. When you enter the train please select your destination and we will be on our way. Ms. 8 if you will, please deactivate your weapon and follow me." He makes his way into the train with Octa blindly following behind after performing his request.

9 dashes into the train after the two. "Wait, how come she gets to keep her weapon?"

C.Q. who is now standy by Iso Parde, turns to 9. "Her weapon is currently her own personal weapon, where as your weapons that you use are considered loaned to you, I can not take her personal property away; only regulate them." He turns back to Iso, and starts to explain Octas situation to him, Octa taking a seat in front of Iso.

9 grumbles to himself about being weaponless and opens up his C.Q. device. Once the holographic screen pops up, he guides his destination marker to the A line and selects central station. The train jerks forward and starts to move. 9 takes a seat and as he plops down the C.Q. device goes off in his hand. "Huh?"

He starts to look all over the device to find out how to turn off the noise. 8 hearing the device going off stands up and walks over to to the struggling octoling. "Yes?" He greets his sibling.

Octa doesn't respond, her face still blank, she grabs his device and presses the control stick into the device, answering the call. "Thanks." Octa nods and walks back over to Iso, who restarts his story.

"Uh hello?"

"Oh good, I got the right device." A voice came through.

"Marina?"

"Yes that is my name. Now, Agent 3 is either already at central station or is almost there. I need you to escort 8 out with 3 so we can help her." Marina directed.

"Yeah. About that, what exactly happened to 1?"

"Oh, uh. So when 8 climbed through the hole in central station, she made it through the upper chambers, we destroyed Tartars plan to destroy the world, and we help 8 adjust to life up here."

"What exactly is 'up here' supposed to mean. Where is 'here'?"

"Inkopolis City. Inkopolis square to be exact."

"THE INKLING CITY! THAT'S WHERE SHE HAS BEEN!" 9 grew aggravated.

"Uh yeah, it's not that bad up here."

"How do I know you aren't trying to send me and 1 to our death?"

"Ida."

"What?"

"My name, Marina Ida."

"Engineer Ida?"

"Yes?" She responds.

"I apologize for my earlier outburst ma'am." He salutes.

"Don't do that please, and are you saluting me?"

9 quickly places down his hand. "No ma'am!" He quickly responds.

"Okay then, anyway. After A few weeks of being up here, she's gotten used to Inkling society, little things. Earlier 8 and 3 were going to participate in some Turf War. But it appears that someone down in Deep Sea wanted her. Our reason as to why is unknown." Marina continues.

"Okay that explains where she was, but, why is she all green and all that?"

"Well before she left, Tartar created a process called sanitization. By injecting lost Octarians with the green and blue concoction of ink. It clears their mind, changes their coloration. By clearing their mind it connects to a hive mind, by doing so, the subject loses all properties that made them unique." The voice pauses for a bit then she deeply sighs. "Once the process is complete the subject should listen to any command, regardless, the perfect soldier. We don't know much about it, but that's the general sense we have of it from papers we salvaged."

"Then why is 1 not following all her orders then."9 questioned while staring at Octa: her face showing slight enjoyment.

"My best guess for that is, since you both are genetically engineered, the effect is somewhat being negated. So, she makes a simple choice on what to do if she's given an order."

"So what she did in the test chamber. Her objective was to destroy the orb, which she could easily have done, or splat me. But she didn't go for the orb instead she went for me."

"Correct."

"So there is hope to get her back then."

"The chance is there."

C.Q.s voice comes over the trains speakers. "Welcome to central station, please gather your belongings if this is your stop to disembark."

"Ok, that's your stop, 9 I'll leave you incharge of getting Octa to 3, please don't attack 3, once she's with 3 follow her out. I'm going to get a chopper to pick you all up." Marina cuts the call.

9 pockets his device as Octa says her goodbye to Iso. He stands by the door as the train slows, Octa doing the same. The train stops and it's doors open. What they were greeted with was peculiar.

"Huh?"

…….Brother?...3?...


	14. Advancement

The doors opened and Agent 3 was standing by the door, the stations phone in her grasp resting over her shoulder. "You must be 2."She greeted.

"Uh yeah. What are you doing with that?"

"Oh this." She pats the phones stand. "This is the mastermind behind Deep sea." She flips the phone upside down. "This is Tartar or Commander Tartar as it's programmed to call itself.

"PUT ME BACK YOU [SLANG NOT FOUND] INVERTEBRATE!"

"Tartar I'm touched." She kicks the device, promptly denting the side

"ERROR! I SHOULD HAVE SANITIZED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE; INSTEAD OF CONTROLLING YOU!" The phone angrily spoke, wiggling during the process.

3 gives another swift kick to it, this time on the opposing side. "So you do feel pain, good to know. NOW SHUT UP! For the love of cod."

"La…..ng…..uage…"

"Oh, sorry 8, forgot you were there." She pulls 8 into an one armed hug. "I'm sorry. We're going to fix this…. somehow." She whispers sadly into her ear.

"...It's…… okay……" 3 lets go and gives her attention to 9.

"Okay, so, before we get out of here you need to know something 2. I'm going ro be calling you 9 from here on out because we already have an Agent 2 and because your applicant 10,009. Second thing you need to have this." She hands 9 Octas octoshot. "Take this until we get out of here. I may or may not have angered the phone. And it may or may not have called fo-" Several splat bomb flies their way.

"Too late! YOU TWO MOVE TO THE LOCKERS DOWN THERE!" She swings Tartar like a golf club at the bombs promptly returning it to sender.

C.Q. not wanting to fill his train with ink, pushes the two standing passengers out and shuts the trains doors.

"FORE!" She calls after the second swing.

She swings again sending another back. "TIMBER!" She readies her own splat bombs.

"Uh, isn't that what one would yell when cutting a tree?" Questioned 9 while he guided 8 to the lockers.

"NOT NOW 9!" She retorts. "Duck!" She called while hitting her own splat bombs with Tartar.

"YOU [ERROR] INVERTEBRATE! STOP USING ME AS A CLUB AND SUBMIT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE SHELL UP DIDN'T I?!"

"La…..ng…..uage!" 8 yelled.

"NOT NOW 8!"

But when she hit her own bomb, she didn't notice a stray splat bomb until it started to flash. Right as it went off she dogged it; but not before getting some of the corrupted ink on her arm. "Shell that stings" 3 mumbled as she wiped off some of the ink-as it had started to eat away at her armor.

The incoming swarm of sanitized Octolings pause when 3 yelled 'duck', causing a portion of the swarm to get splatted by 3s bomb. They turn back to 3; firing their weapons at her general direction and covering half the platform in the corrupted ink. Forcing 3 herself to retreat.

"Not good. Okay, this is not good at all. We are losing TURF!" She turns her head slightly so that 9 could hear her better. "9! I HOPE YOU PAIRED YOUR WEAPON!" 3 takes out another advancing Octoling as she steps towards the lockers.

9 still pairing his weapon. "Uh yeah why?" The pairing finishes and he turns back to 3. "Oh." He said as he saw how close the advancing army was.

"Okay good, I need you to take over for a bit. I need to open a locker!" She charges towards the pair.

Once she arrives to 9 she pushes him towards the advancing line, while latching Tartar to her back. "Wait, why do you need to open a locker!" He starts to take out the seemingly never ending advancing swarm.

"Before I met back up with 8 and Gramps, I stored several sets of armor down here and a few good special cans."

"You what?" He dodges a clawed swing from a Octoling that got to close. "Woah nellie." He aims his weapon and splats her back.

"I CAME PREPARED!" She yelled back, 3 turns to 8 who has just reactivated her weapon. "Is he always like this?" 8 just shrugs her shoulders.

"Brothers, figures." She rolls her eyes and turns to locker labeled three and enters the combo.

8 turns towards the advancing army and gets into a crouched position, aiming her weapon down the platform. 3 takes notice of her movement. "8?"

8 just continues to stare down the platform and charges her E-Liter. "8 I know you want to help, but your ink-" 8 fires down the lane-taking out three Octolings.

3 stops opening her locker and stares at the ink trail her weapon left as 8 once again charged her weapon. "-isn't…changeable…. What? How?" She takes a good look at 8s ink tank.

She stares at the swirling corrupted ink concoction and notices that the mix has a bit of pink mixed in. She turns away from the tank and looks towards 8s claws, also taking note that the tips are also pink. 8s claws remindedd 3 how Marinas' claws did the same thing whenever she changed ink color. 8 releases another shot, this time, whizzing past 9s head splatting another Octoling.

"3!" 9 yelled from the front line. "What's going on? How did she do that!"

3 stands back up and restarts opening up her locker; joyous laughter erupts from her beak. "SHE'S GOT PINK INK IN HER STILL! HA HA HA HAAAAAA. " 3 gets her locker open and pulls out its contents.

She tosses 9 a armor set and he quickly places it on before activating his inkjet. 3 then puts on two layers of armor on herself, places the last pack by 8 who looks at it quickly before placing it on. And then 3 attaches the special can to her tank, effectively replacing her other special.

"3 MY ARMOR IS DONE FOR! I HOPE YOU'RE DONE BACK THERE!" 9 throws another splat bomb pausing the advancement of the forces slightly, 9 now several meters from the lockers.

3 takes her heroshot and rushes to 9s side, inking up turf while he fired at the forces. "Don't worry, I'm packing some serious beats."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep firing. 8 keep up with the cover fire." She splits off from 9 and pushes forwards, inking turf, swinging Tartar, and splatting as she went.

9 falls back as the enemy focuses on 3, walking towards 8 who is still firing at the swarm, taking three Octolings with every shot. "1, is she always like that." 8 nods yes, no, and shrugs her shoulders.

"So it depends." He debunks her gestures.

She nods.

"INKCOMMING!" Came 3s voice as a jump marker appeared on 9.

9 sees the marker and moves over to the side to allow 3 to land unhindered. 3 lands-her tentacles glowing and moving wildly. She proceeds to turn to the Octoling siblings. "I suggest you cover your ears." She states and turns back to the mob that is quickly approaching.

9 and 8 cover their ears as 3 does a front-flip and activates her special. "Is that?"

"Yes 9. It is." 3 sets down the Killer Wail megaphone and aims it in front of them.

"How did you?"

"Ever heard of Agent 3?"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"BOOOOOOYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" 3 yells into it, promptly activating the weapon, and covering her ears. A giant orange ink infused sound wave flies forwards, wiping out 95% of the forces. Forcing them to retreat. The megaphone itself bursts into ink. Leaving its space empty and a long line of orange splat puddles down the station.

"COWARDS! COME BACK HERE AND DO WHAT I-MHHHHMMMMM, HMMMHEERRRF." 3 stuffs Tartars body into the armor bag; his stand sticking out when fully zipped closed.

"For shells sake."

8 narrows her eyes.

"Not... *huff* now 8."

After all the ringing had stopped along with Tartars yelling. 9 and 3 slump down with 8 on the floor, both heavily breathing. "Ok….. they are gone for now….. whoa. Haven't had this much fun since my first battle in turf war, Urchin Underpass how I miss you."

"Okay, if you say so. So when are we getting out of here?" 9 questioned.

"Nap now, esacpe later." 3 closes her eyes and instantly falls into a light sleep. 9 desides to do the same.

"Keep an eye out will ya sis?"

8 nods.

"Thanks." 9 following 3 into a light sleep.

8 readies her weapon once more and stands guard.

"Protect." Escaped her beak, a smile breaking through.

…...Escape?...


	15. Agent 3

"Mind explaining what you did to cause my employer to send a attack squadron after you miss?"

3 sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Huh?" C.Q. comes into her vision, no longer a blue and black blob. "Oh, hello sir."

"Please explain yourself miss, it's a rare occasion Tartar sends an attack squad in the central station."

"Well, when I got down here-to get 8 that is- I encountered him, but I didn't approach. Because as i got down from the opening, a Octoling exited a single cart train and walked up to him. She wasn't acting like the others, more like she wasn't affected by the corrupted ink."

9 stirs hearing part of 3s story. "Wait 3, was this Octoling wearing standard Octoling armor underneath a lab coat, new standard Octoling glasses, lab goggles on her head with broken elite seaweed, and a sash with vials and syringes on it?"

3 turns to the laying Octoling and nods. " Yeah, how did you know?"

"Dr. Lray, the creator of 8 and I. A self-proclaimed mother when she never was one."

"Good to know, but anyway, she started saying that they had a problem, by then Tartar had exited his 'speech mode' and asked what. Lray mentioned 8 here by her chosen name of Octa, saying that she wouldn't respond correctly and that you were in her way as well."

"I was with 8 yes, she made a smart move leaving before I showed up. Anything else?"

"Uh, not really, I jumped on the doctor and I knocker her out when she mentioned she had Octa here. I stuffed her in the double locker. That reminds me… After that Tartar triggered his alarm and I ripped him out and slung him over my shoulder several minutes before you all showed up."

"Thank you miss, 3 was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for answering. Now Mr. 9, I must leave you here as I have passengers to take care of. Remember if you wish to resume your tests just select the test station with your device." And with that he enters his train and it takes off down the line.

"He seems someone I could get along with."

"Yeah, getting along with a psychopath. I'm sure that will end well for you."

"I think what he does is more of a job 9. Now, can you open locker number eleven, it's unlocked."She fishes put a pair of arm and leg restraints. "If she's still out, put these on her and lets get out of here, if she's no longer out, take care of it." 3 pulls out her phone and makes a call.

While 3 makes a call she packs up her bags and cans. 9 walks over to locker and opens it cautiously, 8 observing him her expression still blank. When 9 gets the locker open, the doctor falls out causing both of the locker openers to step back. The doctor groans as she sits herself up on the floor.

"What slice of crab shell have I gone through now?"

9 swiftly grabs and places the restraints on her wrists. "How about fixing what you broke."

"Wha-," The doctors vision clears and glances at her detainer. "OOh little 2, How's my baby doing?" A wicked smile forms on her beak.

"I am not your child." He delivers a swift punch to the doctors stomach. "That is for hurting 8," He then pushes her to the floor forcefully causing a grunt of pain to erupt form the doctor. "And that is for still calling us your children." He knocks the doctor out then prepares to kick the doctor but 3 pulls him back.

"Hey what gives?" He complains, 8 staring at the doctor crouching down; inspecting her.

"It's not worth it 9, I know she hurt you both in the past but…" She takes a deep breath and hangs up her phone. "I know I have a reputation within the Octarian society, but believe be, violence doesn't change anything."

8 and 9 give 3 a confused look. "Reputation?"

3 sets down her bags and unlatched her cape, holding it in her hands staring at the number. "Agent 3, a ruthless and dangerous Inkling agent sent by Capt'n Cuttlefish of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Using only a handful of supplies this agent is able to wipe out even the most secured zapfish outposts." She sets the cape down, interlaced her claws together, and continues to stares at the cape.

"This Inkling is known to take no prisoners, giving no mercy. If you were to locate this agent, contact a supervisor or DJ Octavio on her whereabouts." She stares at 9 and sighs again. "I have a brother also under the title of Agent 3, but I stood out because he reckoned the outposts and dealt with damage control afterwards. Where as I cleared them out and took back the Zapfishes. Most of what your society had tried to warn against me were true. I was ruthless, I gave no mercy, and I only went into battle using only 3 armor suits, a handful of subs, and on rare occasions using a Bubbler, Inkzooka, or Echolocator specials."

"Was there a reason why you were like that?" Questioned 9.

"Actually there was a reason." She lifts the lower portion of her shirt exposing her lower back. "This inky scar and physical scar I got when I was 5. I let the others think I got it when on patrol or a mission." She rubs the back of her neck."I don't think I'll ever tell them the truth behind it. Anyway, I was walking home from a friend house with my father, when we were ambushed by a group that though we saw them take a Zapfish. My father did everything he could to protect me, but, he couldn't keep all of their attacks from me." 3 closes her eyes, looking back down to her lap.

"We were pretty beaten up when they were satisfied. I escaped with what I have now on my back and a broken leg and arm. But daddy… he….. he succumbed to his injuries moments before help arrived." Tears start to form around her closed eyes as her voice wavers.

"He died holding me tightly to himself, before he passed he said that everything would be okay, that I need to be strong for him, mom and my brother." She wipes away her tears as 8 come to give her a hug.

"Those Octolings were never found, they took away my father, the figure I looked up too, my Idol. And in return I got these scars to forever remember the event. Truth be told I held a grudge against Octolings for a long three and a half years. So I vowed to make those who caused me such pain will pay for it. I would not let anything that would oppose me stand in my way of finding them. Only Azul knew of my grudge no one else but him knew, not even mom. She just knew that her baby and husband were attacked, nothing else.

My grudge ended when I came across a Octoling girl with her father. He had her behind him as I approached, similar to how my father did to me we we got ambushed. She couldn't have been no older than I was when it happened to me. Instead of attacking I holstered my weapon and walked up to them. I had no reason as to why I would attack, I looked at them and I saw my five year old self.

The father was still weary of my approach, but his daughter had other ideas. All her fear instantly vanished, oddly enough she was more interested in my bodily differences than who I was. She approached me and gave the child gesture of wanting to be picked up. I looked at her father to see what he would do, he nodded to me and the girl.

That moment showed me that not every Octoling is bad. I also didn't attack because the similarities between my experience and the pair in front of me were uncanny. No one should have to go through what I went through. No one should lose their father as such a young age. Attacking a child is an act of cowardice, no matter their age.

I have done things I'm not proud of. I have done things that I can never forget. But I found out, that nothing can ease the pain of losing a staple in your life. No amount of revenge can fix the past. And it's also why I opened up to Octolings, like yourselves; you all are like us, but, you were given a bad leader. Good people do bad things with bad orders."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"No 9, I am right there is no guessing. Now you are to NEVER repeat this story without my knowledge. Got it?" 3s expression turns serious, tightly clenching her teeth, and aggressively pointing at 9 and 8.

"Uh yeah." 9 responds.

8 just nods.

"Good, now I'm usually not this open about my past. I normally give those who ask my cold stare to drop it. I only told you both my past because you need to know why violence isn't an answer."

8 lets go of 3 as she reattaches her cape to her armor. "Now Marina is here with a chopper, let's head up and see what we can do." They pack up shop and make their way to the central opening, climbing through broken debris, and exiting at the oceans surface. 9 could only stare at the landscape in front of him. "Wow."

"Yeah wow. I couldn't believe it myself either when I came up here." A voice came behind the pair.

"Hello Marina." Greeted 3.

"Hello again Alani." Marina turns to the male Octoling. "You must be 9, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too Ms Ida."

"Please call me Marina 9, we aren't so nit picky on titles with friends and all that up here." Marina turns to the the others. "Now, lets get you three into the city before Susanna has my head."

"Susanna?"

"We'll explain later 9." 3 explained as she moved towards the chopper idling nearby.

Marina places a hand on 8 and looks her in the eyes. "Octa, we are going to fix this, okay."

Octa just nods blankly, and makes her way to the chopper.

….Home….

[0-0-0]

And here ends Sanitized. Next up, Recovery.

Chapter 6 (That's the Authors note) is being moved to after Chapter 15.

Also C.Q Cameron thank you for the lengthy review, although it was kinda interesting, tell Zed I said thanks for taking a liking to my story. I'm not sure how hard it is to impress him, but it is flattering.

Thank you to all that reviewed. See you all (maybe) in the sequel.

[Spooky E-001]


	16. AN Ages

**_!THE ORDER HAS BEEN CHANGED! GO BACK TO CHAPTER 15 TO READ THE NEW ONE!_**

 ** _My time line is wack: I understand this and I am slowly fixing it._**

[001]

Age list for some clarification.

Marina (F): Age 20; 18 when squid sisters hijacked Octavio's Kingbot 1 music and defected; 20 when assisting the stuck agents 3, 8, and Capt'n Cuttlefish in the Deep sea metro.

Pearl (F): Age 23; 23 when assisting the stuck agents 3, 8, and Capt'n Cuttlefish in the Deep sea metro.

Callie (F): Age 21; 16 when making their rounds though the canyon the first time, as mentioned in the Project UE-1 update reports

Marie (F): Age 21; 16 when making their rounds though the canyon the first time, as mentioned in the Project UE-1 update reports

Agent 3 (F) Alani: Age 18; 16 when fighting Octavio Kingbot 1. 18 when stuck in the Deep sea metro.

Agent 3 (M) Azul: Age 18; 16 when fighting Octavio Kingbot 1

Agent 4 (F) Amber: Age 16; 16 when fighting Octavio Kingbot 2 Feat. Callie

Agent 4 (M) Beryl Age 16; 16 when fighting Octavio Kingbot 2 Feat. Callie

Agent 8 (F) E-1, Subject 1, and Octa: Age 19; 17 when agent 3 fought Octavio Kingbot 1; 13 when released from incubation tank; 15 when escaping Dr. Lrays private laboratory. 19 when stuck in the Deep Sea Metro with amnesia.

Agent 8 (M) E-2, Subject 2, and Octo: Age18; 16 when agent 3 fought Octavio Kingbot 1; 12 when released from incubation; 14 when escaping Dr. Lrays private laboratory. 18 when stuck in Deep Sea Metro while looking for E-1.

Capt'n Cuttlefish (M) Nickname: Gramps: Age ?

Dj Octavio (M): Age ?

Dr. Lray (F): Age 45: 26 when starting project UE-1; 37 when project terminated; 39 when releasing E-1 and E-2 from incubation; 41 when E-1 and E-2 escaped; 42 when sanitized; 45 when sanitizing E-1.


	17. Sequal Notice

In light of a concerned review. This part is done. I decided to split up this story.

Sequal Called "Recovery" is up.


End file.
